You are my Destiny
by sophine
Summary: "No importa cuanto huyas de tu destino. Mientras más huyas, solo lograrás atraerlo con más Fuerza". Después de trágicos e inexplicables sucesos, Marinette decide tomar una drástica decisión para partir de cero en su vida, pero el destino y cierto amigo felino la obligarán a entender que cuando tu destino ya esta escrito, no puedes cambiarlo. (Universo Semi-Alternativo).
1. Listen Before I Go (Parte I)

Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, a quienes entraron.

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por entrar ^^

Quería escribir un fanfic de esta serie hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tenía una trama clara, hasta ahora...

La canción en la que estan basados este y el siguiente capitulo es "**Listen Before I Go**" de Billie Eilish (Por si quieren oirla :D)

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertnece. Es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y pos todo eso c:

Empezamos?

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Listen Before I Go (Parte I).**

La ciudad de París se había vuelto repentinamente Segura...

...Los ataques de Hawk Moth habían cesado hace unos meses, sin motivo aparente.

El maestro Fú y la caja de miraculous habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Ladybug y Chat Noir lo buscaron literalmente por todos los rincones de París , sin éxito claramente. A pesar de lo preocupante de la situación, no habían akumas atacando y eso, en circunstancias como esa, era un verdadero alivio.

Sin embargo, no todo era paz y felicidad, o al menos no para todo el mundo en la ciudad. Desde la repentina muerte de su padre bajo extrañas circunstancias, ella ya no tenía ningún motivo para querer seguir allí.

Solo quería olvidarse de todo y no pensar en nada.

Sus amigos se preocuparon al ver que ya no respondía mensajes como antes, o que simplemente no llegaba a clases en lugar de llegar tarde, como era usual en ella. Ya había dejado de importarle de todas formas.

Marinette ya lo tenía decidido: Se iría a China junto a su madre, Sabine.

No sintió el valor de despedirse de sus amigos, no se sentía capaz de ver a nadie, como si fuera poco, no sentía confianza en su círculo de amigos debido a la intromisión de Lila, quien cada vez se hacía más presente en las vidas y en las redes sociales de sus amigos -Alya incluida-, por lo que nadie estaba al tanto de sus planes de irse, Tikki le pedía que comiera o que saliera, pero el impacto de la noticia en la ciudad solo la volvió en el foco de todas las miradas y comentarios a su paso.

No sabía con quien hablar de lo que ocurría y de lo que planeaba hacer. En toda su vida nunca se sintió tan sola y tan desorientada al mismo tiempo.

Era simplemente insoportable.

_Quería ser invisible._

-Aún me quedan un par de cosas por hacer Tikki...- Marinette Observó a la Pequeña Kwami roja con cierta tristeza abriéndose paso hacía la ventana de su habitación.- Ladybug no puede desaparecer solo porque si... Si algo llega a suceder aquí... ¿Que va a pasar con Chat?

-Marinette... - Tikki comprendió inmediatamente lo que pensaba hacer su portadora.- Tu eres la elegida, no puedes renunciar- Se alarmó revolotreando alrededor de su portadora aceleradamente.

-Debemos hablarle Tikki, este tema es ineludible, no puedo proteger a Paris desde otro continente, ¿Qué pasa si Hawk Moth o algo peor ataca? No podemos abandonar a Chat Noir, ni a Plagg. Por primera vez te pido que seamos razonables...- Marinette miró a Tikki directamente a los ojos. Tikki sabía que hasta cierto punto, Marinette estaba siendo sensata, pero por otro lado, ella era la elegida, nadie más que ella podría invocarla.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti Marinette- Confesó la pequeña kwami roja calmando su revoloteo y agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Tampoco yo Tikki - Confesó la azabache acunando a su kwami entre sus manos y acercándola a sus rostro.- Pero no podemos abandonar a nuestros compañeros.- Eres mi mejor amiga Tikki, no tienes idea como me duele tener que hacer esto... Pero...- La azabache suspiró y agachó la cabeza sin lograr terminar su frase.

Tikki se separó de ella y la miró con tristeza.- Dí las palabras- Orednó con una expresión resignada en su rostro.

Marinette miró significativamente a su kwami y luego tomo Aire...

**¡Tiiikki, Motas!**

* * *

Pam!

Capitulo corto, lo sé

El capítulo que sigue es mas largo, lo prometo... Vamos a tomarlo como una pequeña intro a la historia que se viene por delante.

Trataré de actualizar pronto, lo juro 3

Gracias por leer hasta aquí,

Espero sigamos leyendonos pronto

y no, estas palabras NO son relleno para hacer mas extenso el documento... No.

Nos leemos pronto, si les gustó, dejadme saber su opinión :)

Saludos, Bye :D


	2. Listen Before I Go (Parte II)

Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, a quienes entraron.

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por entrar ^^

Quería escribir un fanfic de esta serie hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tenía una trama clara, hasta ahora...

Segundo capitulo, basado en la canción "**Listen Before I Go**" de Billie Eilish (Por si quieren oírla :D)

(También escuché "I love you" de Billie Eilish y "Goodbye" de Avril Lavigne mientras redactaba )

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Thomas Astruc y pos todo eso c:

Let's Go.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Listen Before I Go (Parte II).**

Era casi la medianoche en París. Desde que Hawkmoth había desaparecido repentinamente, la vida de Adrien de alguna forma se sentía más equilibrada: Podía ver a su padre más seguido y disponía de un poco mas de libertad sin villanos que combatir, pero de alguna forma algo hacía falta. A pesar de que ya todo había vuelto a la aparente normalidad... Se sentía terriblemente solo.

Cada día que pasaba era un día que perdía la esperanza de volver a su madre. Cada día de que pasaba sin combatir un akuma era un día que pasaba sin poder ver a su Lady y luchar a su lado, cada día que pasaba su vida se sentía completamente normal... Y al mismo tiempo completamente vacía.

Aterrizó sobre la torre Eiffel como cada noche y se sentó en la punto para ver la ciudad. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado en ese lugar y aún asi no se cansaba de él.

Sus instintos felinos reconocieron una silueta volar por los edificios, el inconfundible sonido del yoyo enroscarse en alguna parte, su rostro se iluminó - Milady...- Suspiró tomando su bastón dispuesto a seguirla.

-_No está por ninguna parte... ¿Que vamos a hacer?_\- Se lamentó para sus adentros mientras volaba por los cielos parisinos. Volar se había vuelto tan normal para ella que nunca pensó en que llegaría en que dejaría de hacerlo, se detuvo silenciosamente sobre un tejado y se apoyó en un barandal-Debo encontrarlo... -Suspiró.

-Miauuu, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Y yo que pensaba que solo los gatos saltábamos los tejados por las noches...- Mencionó una conocida voz masculina a sus espaldas.- ¿Desde cuando las catarinas tienen vuelo nocturno, eh?

Ladybug pegó un respingo al darse cuenta que ya no debía seguir buscando-...Desde que no pueden dormir, supongo...- Respondió medio sonriendo ante las malas bromas de su compañero. Nunca habían sido su fuerte.

\- Bueno, al menos ya somos 2- Sonrío Chat con optimismo incorporándose junto a Ladybug.- Es una noche muy tranquila hoy, incluso para ser viernes.-

-Eso es verdad, aunque ahora mismo, me sienta bien la tranquilidad, y... También me sienta muy bien verte gatito- Acordó la azabache entregándole una triste sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien Mylady?.

-Chat... A decir verdad... Yo quería...Quería dar un paseo, me gusta parís de noche- Dijo nerviosamente.- _No puedo decírselo... No puedo..._\- Sollozó para sus adentros intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Pues ya ves que tenemos cosas en común- Comenzó el felino de ojos verdes en tono coqueto- Ya que ambos no podemos dormir y nos gusta la ciudad, por qué no pasear juntos, ya sabes... Tú, yo y la brillante luna parisina.- Ofreció a la heroína de las motas haciendo el gesto galante de ofrecer su mano caballerosamente para invitarla a acompañarlo.

Ladybug lo miró unos instantes- Claro... ¿Qué tal una Carrera?- Desafió con estusiasmo arrojando su yoyo con la clara intención de tomar ventaja.

-Oye, ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No seas tramposa Mylady!- Grito divertido estirando su bastón y siguiéndole el paso de una manera juguetona.

-Vamos Minino, ¿Es que ya te acostumbraste a perder?- Inquirió la azabache burlonamente desde la delantera.

-Ya quisieras bogaboo, en boca cerrada no entran catarinas ¿Entiendes?.- Respondió fingiendo falsa indignación y esperando a que la heroína moteada respondiera a su "ingeniosa" broma.

-Definitivamente eres un caso perdido- Se lamentó por esa broma tan mala.- ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo?- Desafió nuevamente la azabache aumentando la velocidad.

-Nada mal Mylady... Pero no lo suficiente- Reconoció el ojiverde avanzando más rápidamente.- Tendrás la técnica, pero yo... Tengo la experiencia- Se jactó coquetamente alcanzándola.- ¿Lo ves?- Se acercó lo suficiente como para estar a su lado y darle un guiño al ojo.

Esos pequeños y divertidos momentos llenaban el corazón de ambos héroes.

Chat Noir sentía que de alguna forma su compañera hacía que siempre hubiese algo diferente que hacer o explorar incluso si siempre hacían lo mismo, sentía esa compañía y complicidad única que nunca había sentido con nadie mas, algo que le infundía adrenalina y coraje como para hacer emocionante hasta la aventura mas burda y común de la tierra.

Ladybug sentía que todo volvía a sr como antes, que nada de los últimos meses era realidad, se sentía segura, Chat tenía su ciega confianza y su compañía le daba esa paz y alegría que su corazón necesitaba tan desesperadamente y deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que hubiera sido así, como en los viejos tiempos y que ahora estuvieran patrullando la ciudad como solían hacerlo cuando Hawk Moth aterrorizaba a París con sus akumas.

Pero entonces la realidad se le fue encima como un balde de agua fría sacado desde el ártico. No podía evadir todo lo que había sucedido, porque todo era real, las desapariciones, la muerte de su padre, su viaje.

El viaje.

Había luchado por parís por mucho tiempo, salvó a muchas personas de la maldad y las manipulaciones de Hawk Moth y otro tipo de peligros.

Y aun así, no pudo proteger a su padre.

**Falló.**

Y no podía arriesgarse a cometer ese tipo de error dos veces. Había decido apoyar a su madre en ese difícil momento y acompañarla en su duelo junto a su familia, en China, como la familia que eran.

Supo que era lo correcto cuando vió como su abuela consoló a su abuelo ante la perdida de Tom y entendió que así como sus abuelos se tenían a ellos, ella y su madre también se tenían la una a la otra. No habían peros que valieran: Ladybug debía salvar a su familia, o por lo menos... Intentarlo

-¿Todo bien Milady?- Preguntó Chat Noir sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?-

-Te detuviste...- Le explicó el felino devolviéndola a la tierra.

-Los siento, yo... Me distraje- Se disculpó cabizbaja

-¿Que ocurre? Estás muy extraña Milady, Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?

Ladybug dió un pesado suspiro- Es hora- Miró decididamente al felino- Chat... a decir verdad, Si, ocurre algo y por eso te estaba buscando...- Confesó.

El rubio se preocupó ante el mal semblante de la azabache y su repentina confesión.-¿Estas... Bie..-.

-Me voy.- Interrumpió cortante la azabache.- Me voy- Afirmó nuevamente tomando aire para no soltar las lágrimas que empezaban a empañar su vista.

-¿D-e que hablas? ¿Te vas de vacaciones?- Chat nerviosamente intentó buscar un termino optimista a la oración que comenzó su lady.

-De París Chat, mañana me voy de París.

Un silencio sepulcral se formo entre ambos, Ladybug no se atrevía a mirar a su compañero mientras el procesaba casa una de las palabras que este había escuchado.

-Yo... Quería...- Comenzó la azabache.

-¿T-te vas? ¿Es en serio? Ladybug... Esto n-no es cierto- Interrumpió el rubio entrando en un pequeño pero evidente estado de conmoción moviéndose compulsivamente.- Porque de ser así...- Comenzó a explicarse a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Gatito...- Ladybug lo sujetó por ambos brazos y lo obligó a enfrentar su mirada. - Por favor...- Cuando encontró por fín la mirada de su felino compañero notó como un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.-...Tienes que venir conmigo, sígueme, esto es importante...- Le pidió con suavidad y asintiendo con la mirada.

El felino también asintió aun conmocionado y siguió a la azabache.

Todo se oía confuso, los ruidos le perturbaban, su corazón iba a explotar y sus manos temblaban, cualquier cosa incluso que Ladybug tuviera un novio o algo por el estilo era tolerable para él. Pero ya no estar a su lado... No saltar nunca mas por los techos a su lado, nunca más combatir villanos, nunca mas ver sus grandes ojos azules... La única persona que hacía que su vida no tuviera un vacío le abandonaba, al igual que todos los demás.

Y ese dolor era insoportable.

Chat Noir se sintió más perdido y confuso al reconocer el lugar a donde se dirigían: La casa de la familia Dupanig-Cheng. No entendía porqué Ladybug lo estaba llevando a ese lugar. Al irse acercando notó que las cosas que Marinette tenía en su pequeño balcón ya no estaban y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

-Llegamos.- Dijo Finalmente Ladybug aterrizando en el pequeño balcón.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Milady?

-Podemos hablar aquí. Nadie nos molestará.

-Pero aquí...

Ladybug miró con nostalgia el lugar y recordó la primera vez que su compañero se apareció por su balcón. -Tranquilo, nadie va a oírnos.- Aseguró la azbache.- Pero esto, es importante Chat, yo sé que debí...Haberte..dicho antes, pero... Esto es muy dificil de explicar...-.

-¿Más dificil que entender por qué fuíste el ultimo en saber que la única persona que realmente te conoce y te entiende también se vá?-Inquirió con un tono quebrado apoyándose en la baranda de aquel balcón dándole la espalda a Ladybug.- ¿Tú también Ladybug?-.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto Chat...- Soltó sin rodeos apretando sus manos para evitar sentirlas temblar. Nunca pensó ver así a Chat Noir, definitivamente en su cabeza las cosas eran mucho mas simples.

...

-Q-qué quieres decir Milady?- Pregunto el felino incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando. Cada palabra de su compañera lo dejaba más confundido.

-Ya no puedo seguir usando este Miraculous Chat...- Soltó finalmente la azabache.

-¿De que estás hablando Ladybug? Primero me dices que te vas y ahora que no puedes seguir siendo portadora ¡¿Es que ya no quieres ser mi compañera?!¿Es eso?! Ladybug...- El felino se dió vuelta bruscamente y la tomó por los brazos.- No tienes que mentirme, por favor, ¿Por qué me abandonas?

Ladybug miró al rubio directamente a los ojos y comprendió rápidamente que su compañero sentía el mismo dolor que ella, se soltó de su agarre sin dejar de mirarlo y sin pensarlo lo envolvió en un abrazo, un abrazo tan fuerte que ambos sintieron que la vida se les iría en él. Ladybug escondió su rostro en su pechó y el la envolvió en sus brazos casi aferrándose a ella.

Ambos en silencio. Ambos llorando.

\- No puedo seguir siendo Ladybug Gatito, yo fallé, no puedo seguir siendo una heroína, no puedo pelear contra los malos, no puedo hacerlo, debes tenerlos y buscar a otro portador -Sollozó entre lágrimas debido a que no existía la opción de separarse del agarre del rubio.

-Siempre has podido Bogaboo, no hay nadie mas capaz que tú para hacerlo, ambos fuimos elegidos, no puedes renunciar a tu destino. Eres irreemplazable Ladybug, Ni siquiera yo mismo me imagino que será de mi sin ti y ¿Ahora me pides que busque a tu reemplazo?

-Chat... no hagas esto mas dificil...

-Es la verdad, yo no puedo Ladybug, no voy a hacerlo.

Ladybug rompió el abrazo y lo miró determinada.- Debes hacerlo Chat, no debes hacerlo por tí, sino por el resto. Alguien debe tener este Miraculous si algo llega a amenazar la ciudad en mi ausencia... No puedo dejarte solo...

-Entonces quedate...No te vayas Milady...

-No...Puedo Chat... Por favor, entiende...

-¿Por qué?

Ladybug lo miro nuevamente y tomó aire. Cerró los ojos y pronunció las palabras que jamás pensó oír de ella...

**..."Puntos fuera".**

Un fuerte destello rosa iluminó el lugar. Ladybug había desecho su transformación.

-N-no es cierto...- El felino por impulso retrocedió por la impresión de descubrir la identidad de su compañera.- ¿M-marinette?.

-No quería asustarte Chat, yo... Lo lamento- Se disculpo la azabache mientras sostenía a Tikki en sus manos.-Pero...

-¿Te vas de París?- Preguntó derepente comenzando a comprender la situación.-

-Me voy a vivir a China- Respondió acercándose al rubio.- Yo... Mi madre y yo...- Respondió tomando aire para no llorar.

-¿Y es por eso que quieres entregarme tu Miraculous?- Cuestionó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Marinette asintió agachando la cabeza.- Porque no voy a recibirlo.- Aseguró tajantemente.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? Yo no puedo ser una Heroína Chat.- Musitó sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Tu eres Ladybug Marinette, tu fuiste elegida para esto.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije- Suspiró Tikki imperceptiblemente dándoles un poco de espacio.

-Tikki...

-¿Cómo podría serlo Chat? Estuve luchando por meses a tu lado, procurando que todos estuvieran a salvo Chat, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo cuando el peligro estuvo frente a mis ojos, no fui capaz de salvarlo Chat, y no importa a cuantas veces lo intente, ningún Lucky Charm ni ninguna aventura lo traerá de vuelta, Ninguno. Yo fallé... No soy una Heroína, Por eso debes seguir sin mi Chat... Por favor...

Chat Noir entendió a la perfección los sentimientos de la azabache. Su padre había muerto hace un par de meses de una forma que nadie podía explicarse. Su causa de muerte quedó inconclusa debido a la naturaleza del hecho y sabía que Marinette había quedado destruida tras ello, todos lo sabían. Lo que ignoraba era que al ser ella y Ladybug la misma, la carga emocional se hacía mucho mas grande y difícil de sobrellevar pues se culpaba a sí misma de lo ocurrido y no tenía con quien desahogarse. Estaba totalmente sola. No podía reprocharle ni juzgarla por nada.

Su felino compañero respiró hondo -Princesa...- La envolvió nuevamente en un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo... no hay día que lo intente Chat, pero no puedo, aunque mi madre se muestre apacible, la oigo llorar todas las noches, no puedo salir sin mirar a ese lugar y recordar todo. No voy a cometer el mismo error 2 veces, ya lo perdí a él Chat, no voy a dejar que la historia se repita, si yo no pude hacer bien mi trabajo alguien más lo hará.- Dijo entre sollozos sin despegar su rostro del pecho de su compañero.- Debo salvar a mi familia...

El felino se enterneció al escuchar esa última frase, llena de dolor y tristeza.

-Milady, lamento mucho todo esto, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de cómo te sentías.- Le dijo acariciando su cabello suavemente.-Yo... Lo entiendo.- Le dijo respirando hondamente y abrazándola con más fuerza.- No se qué haré sin ti bugaboo, pero, lo único que me importa es que te encuentres bien. Las cosas han sido muy repentinas y recientes, solo el tiempo nos ayuda en algo a resignarnos.- Marinette no hizo nada más que asentir sin levantar su rostro.- En este momento no te sientes capaz de combatir, porque no tienes fuerzas para ello, pero, no tienes idea lo fuerte y valiente que eres Marinette, con o sin miraculos eres una heroína, lo quieras o no, cuando logres perdonarte a ti misma, cuando entiendas que es tu destino ser Ladybug, volverás a París, ya lo verás.

Marinette levantó su cabeza con asombro al entender sus palabras. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos fijamente- Chat...

-Y estaré aquí y esperaré pacientemente por ese día Milady, no importa cuanto demores. -. El felino acercó su rostro al de la azabache y depositó un lento y delicado beso en su frente.- Estaré aquí. - Aseguró mirando a su lady a los ojos.

-Marinette se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrío- ¿Sabes? Eres el único que sabe sobre todo esto, y me alegro haberte buscado, no iba a subirme a ningún avión sin haberme despedido de ti. Así se hubiera venido el mundo encima, no lo hubiera hecho tu eres...- Se quedó pensando- Eres el gatito más loco que conozco...-.

-..Y guapo y divertido y con gran estilo...- Comenzó a enumerar.

Marinette se echó a reír - Claro que si gatito, mientras nadie escuche tus bromas...- Arremetió intentando alcanzar su cabello para despeinarlo, cosa que no logró.

-Ah entonces, ¿Crees que soy guapo?- Inquirió juguetonamente.

-Creo que eres tú Chat Noir, y eso es lo más genial de ti.- Le confesó dejando mudo a Chat..- Eres valiente, eres noble, eres loco, eres divertido , eres sincero y muchas cosas más Chat. Si algún día volvemos a vernos estoy segura de que eso no va a cambiar en tí.

-Hablas como si te fueras por mucho tiempo...- Sonrió cpn tristeza y ciertos aires de nostalgia en su mirada.

-No lo sabemos, ¿No es verdad?- Preguntó la ojiazul en el mismo tono.

-Volveremos a vernos Bogaboo. Es una promesa- Le dijo empuñando su dedo meñique.

-Es una promesa Gatito.- Aseguró Marinette enganchando su propio dedo con el de Chat Noir, sellando así la promesa.

El felino besó la frente de la azabache con más fuerza y tomó su bastón para salir.- Nos vemos, bugaboo- El felino saltó por la terraza hacía el tejado de otro edificio dejando solas y confundidas a Marinette y a Tikki.

-...Chat...- Marinette intentó detenerlo pero no lo consiguió.

-Está destrozado Marinette...- Tikki apareció tras Marinette quien intentaba seguir con la vista a Chat Noir hasta perderlo totalmente.

-Creo que hoy no podré dormir Tikki...- Marinette se sentó en el suelo soltando un pesado suspiro y se acomodó para contemplar las estrellada noche sobre ella y su kwami.

Chat Noir saltó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la mansión de la familia Agreste. Una vez adentro, no pudo contenerse y se apoyó contra una de las tantas murallas de su cuarto- Garras fuera- Susurró manteniendo esa posición y mirando hacia el suelo con derrota.

-Vaya, eso fue muy intenso cachorro- Soltó el pequeño kwami acercándose a su portador.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego Plagg?- Se reprochó el rubio.- Todo este tiempo estuvimos tan cerca, y ahora... - El chico golpeó la pared debido a su frustración.

\- Si te soy sincero a mi también me sorprendó lo que pasó, nunca pensé que ella fuera capaz de revelarte su identidad. Realmente estaba decidida a entregarte su Miraculous...- El kwami voló hasta uno de los estantes en donde tenía un pedazo de Camembert de reserva.- Pero me sorprendió más como lograste controlarte, por un momento pensé que también ibas a destransformarte frente a ella y te le ibas a declarar como el adolescente cursi que eres.

-No te negaré que pensé en hacerlo pero, ella está tan frágil, por más que lo haya pensado nunca me aprovecharé de la situación Plagg, nunca pensé en verla tan triste...

-Pues a pesar de eso, ella tuvo la suficiente sensatez para darse cuenta de ello, si lo vemos objetivamente en realidad, lo que hizo fue muy propio de Ladybug.- Reflexionó el kwami negro dándole una probada a su queso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella piensa que les hace un bien a todos si enttega su Miraculous, sin embargo, los portadores no son elegidos solo por que si, nada es por que si, hay cosas que son superiores a las que podemos entender, cuando intentas alterar algo, cuando intentas resistirte a algo, solo atraerás con más fuerza tu destino.

-¿...Te refieres a qué...?

-El destino de ustedes dos es representar a los 2 poderes más elementales de todos: La Creación y la Destrucción. Ambos fueron elegidos por destino, el maestro Fú solo fue un intermediario.

-La creación y la destrucción...Eh?

-Me alegra que no hayas recibido su miraculos. Cuando sus 2 miraculous se juntan crean un poder absoluto capaz de alterar la realidad Adrien. Si algo llegara a pasarte mientras lo tuvieras en tu poder, hubiera sido un verdadero desastre... Peor que acaba con los dinosaurios.- Aseguró arrojándose a la boca el último pedazo de su queso.

\- Vaya...Entonces, ¿Ella y yo somos algo así como almas...gemelas?

-Así es.

El rubio pegó un respingo y miró a su escritorio.- El amuleto...- Recordó. Corrió hacia uno de sus cajones y tomó una cajita mientras sentía como una idea venía a su cabeza - Plagg, come tu queso, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer.- Ordenó el portador del poder de la destrucción.

-¿No podrías simplemente quedarte en casa y lloriquear como siempre lo haces?- Preguntó con fastidio el kwami buscando otro queso. El rubio lanzó una escrutadora mirada que le advertía al kwami que guardara silencio y se concentró en su trabajo.

-¡Listo! Aún estamos a tiempo, apenas ha pasado una hora- Se dijo esperanzado levantando triunfante su obra maestra.

-Claaaaro, ella debe estar sentada en su balcón esperándote, sobretodo porque saliste corriendo cuando ella quería despedirse de ti.- Ironizó el Kwami volando alrededor de su portador.

El muchacho ignoró a Plagg y tomó un papel y un lápiz para escribir una nota. Respiró profundamente y escribió.- Es hora de irnos... ¡Plagg, las garras!

El felino salió por la ventana y emprendió camino hacia el balcón de Marinette con la esperanza de encontrarla aún despierta.

Y allí estaba, sentada contra la pared del balcón con su cabeza ladeada.

Se había quedado dormida.

El felino se enterneció al ver a su compañera en una posición tan inocente y decidió acercarse sigilosamente para no despertarla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Tikki apareció frente a el, pero este le hizo una suplicante seña de silencio, señalando a Marinette, quien simplemente dormía como una niña pequeña.

El felino la tomó en brazos y con la ayuda de Tikki la llevaron hasta su cama, había sido una noche intensa y lo que menos necesitaba era un mal descanso.

La acomodó con cuidado y la cubrió con una manta. Cuando acabó con su tarea, sacó una pequeña cajita y un sobre y los dejó junto a su cama. Se quedó embelesado observando su expresión tranquila por unos instantes- Se que volveremos a vernos... Pero hasta entonces.- Susurró para sus adentros acercándose al rostro de Marinette.- Hasta entonces me quedaré con esto...- Dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios de la azabache.- Hasta pronto... _Milady_\- Le susurró apartándose de ella, le hizo una reverencia a Tikki y salió por el balcón en dirección a su mansión.

* * *

Capítulo 2 completo.

Gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.

De antemano me disculpo y la narrativa no esta del todo bien, prometo mejorar :) De todas formas si notan algún error, por favor, hagánmelo saber :)

Definitivamente este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior, pero preferí dividirlos así para que quedara mas ordenado... Supongo.

Espero poder actualizar pronto el 3er capítulo para que por fin se entienda de qué va todo esto, espero conseguirlo ahora que vienen unos días libres y realmente no he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer :)

Saludos, Bye :D


End file.
